Learning from Past Mistakes
by American Idiot's Broken Dreams
Summary: These two girls were from completely world and not even good friends, but they were about to share something that would ultimately change their worlds.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The blaring sounds of Kid Elrich echoed through the packed auditorium, but Manny Santos wasn't even listening. She was too wrapped up in kissing on some guy that she didn't even know. But it didn't matter, she was too drunk to realize that she did know the guy's name and his hand was already creeping up her tight, jean skirt.

When he leaned back to see if it was alright for him to keep going, Manny pulled him back, needing the feeling of someone's lips on hers again.

"Hey, wait, whoa," the guy said when Manny tried to unbutton his pants. "How old are you?"

"It doesn't matter, I won't tell," she slurred, breathing heavily.

"How old are you?" he asked roughly.

"Nineteen," she spat out, "do you want to do this or not?"

"Hell yes," Smiling, the guy led her to a back room.

Manny let herself be led to a dressing room of some kind, and the guy closed and locked the door. The guy kissed her heatedly, his hand steadily creeping up her tight black tank top.

"So, what's your name?" Manny asked him, as he sucked on her neck.

"Tristan…Markovitz…" he answered with some difficulty.

Manny tangled her hands in his thick dark brown hair, and enjoyed the feeling of Tristan's mouth on her neck. She slid her hands up and down his now shirtless back, and let herself be lowered onto the smooth leather couch.

"What's your name?" Tristan asked, pushing her skirt up on her hips.

"Manuela Santos," she giggled.

His hand fluttered up her thigh and the next thing Manny knew, he had swiftly entered her and she was moaning softly. She hadn't felt like this since that night in the garage with Craig nearly three years ago. The feeling was ecstasy and she loved every minute of it.

But soon, the feeling was gone when she screamed out Tristan's name and fell limp under him. Manny placed a hand on her sweaty chest, as Tristan gave a hard grunt, and collapsed on side of her. Tristan kissed her neck once, before removing himself from her, and standing up.

Tristan buttoned his pants, and Manny hiked down her skirt, smoothing out her hair, and fanning herself off.

Manny smiled clumsily, and giggled, "Well, Tristan, you were good. But I have to go now; don't want Mommy dearest to worry!"

"Wait, where do we go from here?" he asked, while grabbing her hand to stop her from walking out the door.

"I don't know…maybe to Starbucks!" Manny giggled drunkenly, and then added, "You just better hope you didn't get me having a baby! That would be trouble on the both of me!"

And leaving Tristan standing there, confused and a little hurt, Manny stumbled from the room, disappearing into the crowd of eager and wild Kid Elrich fans.

* * *

"Does this mean we are back together?" Ellie asked, as she and Sean walked down the busy streets of Toronto to the Grande Oaks Hotel.

"I don't know, El, I thought this was just to see if there was anything else left between us. I didn't know if you wanted something after this," Sean said uncomfortably.

Ellie looked away, fighting back tears. So, this is what this was. Just a good lay before Sean went back to Wasaga. Ellie shrugged like she didn't care as Sean led her into an elevator and they got off in their floor.

Room number twelve-thirteen was a beautiful, suite-type place that looked like neither of them could afford—a king-sized bed, large window that overlooked downtown Toronto, and a bathroom with shower and tub. It was beautiful enough to make Ellie wish she could share with someone who deserved it; not someone who just wanted a good lay before running off again.

"Let's get this over with," Ellie sighed, leaning back on the bed and propping herself up on her elbows.

"If you want to take this kind of attitude, its fine with me," Sean shrugged and pulling his shirt off.

For a while, they kissed and felt on each other, before Sean unzipped Ellie's skirt, and slid it off her hips. Ellie, in turn, unbuttoned Sean's jeans. Soon, both of them were naked and heated.

"You ready?" Sean asked, tentatively positioning himself over her entrance.

"Not like we haven't done this before," Ellie panted, and concentrated on the window while Sean entered her.

Ellie was overcome with several different emotions: hate, anger, passion, sadness, excitement, and joy. It felt good to have Sean touching her again, holding her again, and kissing her again. But knowing what was going to happen after this, Ellie was also angry and hurt. He didn't even want to continue with a relationship after tonight and while Ellie pretended not to care, it hurt her so much.

When Sean gave a huge sigh, and she felt him spill his seed inside her, she let the tears come. She rolled over and covered herself with the thick comforted and silently sobbed.

Ellie didn't want to let Sean go, she didn't want him to leave, but as Sean's body spooned against hers, she let herself savor the feeling of Sean touch one more time. Before he left her forever.

* * *

These two girls were from completely world and not even good friends, but they were about to share something that would ultimately change their worlds. Something that would either bring them together or tear them apart. It was going to be a long rollercoaster ride for Manuela Santos and Eleanor Nash. 


	2. Chapter One: Will You Help Me?

**Chapter One  
**Will You Help Me?

"I feel fine, Em, I'm just a little woozy, that's all. Nothing major, the world isn't coming to an end," Manny brushed Emma's hand off her forehead, as she came out the bathroom from throwing up.

"Are you sure, because I could get the nurse if you want?" Emma offered, sincerely.

"I'm fine, Emma. Just leave me alone," Manny snapped.

Emma looked a little hurt, but shrugged and said that she would see Manny in Media Immersions two periods later. Manny nodded and went to her locker, all the while thinking about why she was sick. She knew that she couldn't have done anything stupid while she was at that concert a few weeks back. Or she would have remembered.

She brushed off the thought as she walked into the girls' locker room, to get ready for gym.

"So, Manny, can you tell us about the concert again?" Alexia, a Grade Nine girl, asked Manny as they were getting dressed.

"Alexia, that concert was weeks ago. And I already told you about when we got back." Manny said, rolling her eyes at the enthusiastic girl.

"I know, but I just can't get enough of it. My parents won't even let me go to the dances here, let alone a Kid Elrich concert, unsupervised! You are so lucky!" Alexia gushed and slid onto the bench next to Manny's propped up foot.

"She is so sixteen!" Liberty added in, grinning at Manny's obvious exasperation.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…but please, just tell me again!" Alexia pleaded, clasping her hands together like she was praying and poking out her bottom lip.

Manny sighed, and unenthusiastically retold the story for what seemed like the millionth time, until she got to the part where a really cute guy—what was his name…Tyler or Taylor, no, it was Tristan—came up to her and asked to dance.

"…he was really cute, dark brown hair that was sort of dyed pink at the tips, smooth green eyes, and a gorgeous face. We talked for a while and then…" Manny stopped seeing as everything had gotten fuzzy from there.

She vaguely remembered, taking a sip of some drink from a guy that couldn't even speak very good English, and then she was waking up in her bed with a killer headache.

"Then what? You always fade off at that part," Alexia informed, while they were sitting down on the floor.

"We went to an all-night coffee shop, and had a couple of cappuccinos and talked all night. He took me home, and ever since then, we've been talking regularly on the phone," Manny lied with ease.

"Wow, soooo dreamy…but, I've got to go, so I'll talk to you later okay!" Without waiting for an answer, she left to be with her friends.

Liberty and Manny waited until Alexia was safely out of sight, to talk like normal.

"So what really happened?" Liberty asked, slyly.

"Liberty, didn't I tell you I don't like to talk about it?" Manny snapped getting irritated quick.

"Manny, come on. You've become my best friend over the past year and I thought we shared anything with each other. Now, I really want to know what happened that night."

"Fine, come on, I've got to pee anyways," Manny dragged Liberty to the bathroom, where they could talk with some privacy.

When they arrived in the bathroom, after Manny had used the bathroom, she and Liberty stood at the sinks, Manny finally told Liberty the true story of what she could remember that night.

"I know that we made out for a good while before we did anything else, because he asked me how old I was, and I think I told him nineteen. I don't know, but I know his name is Tristan…Tristan Mark-something, I don't know," Manny was near tears, and Liberty placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you could look him up in the phone book, or over the internet," Liberty comforted softly.

"It was over three months ago, Libby, I don't know who he is, how old he is, where he's from—and all I know is I had sex with him, unprotected sex at that." Manny stood and looked in the mirror.

In vain, she noticed that her breasts that seemed to had grown a cup sized, from their normal C-cup, to some were near a D. They hadn't been like that before, and Manny decided that something was wrong. Unless she had a sudden spurt, then she definitely had a problem.

"Um, Liberty, if I tell you something you promise that you won't tell anyone else, not even Emma."

"Why would I tell Emma anything?" Liberty rolled her eyes, but then added, "I promise."

"I think…I think that I may be pregnant, Liberty," Manny looked over to see Liberty's eyes wide and her mouth dropped.

"Are you serious, Manny? Again?"

"I'm not sure, but it's pretty certain," Manny felt tears building in the back of her eyes, "I mean, I have to pee all the time, I've threw up twice since I've gotten to school, and look at my chest! Libby, I don't know what to do,"

"I know what you need to do, I think you need to find this Tristan guy, and talk with him. You two have a lot to talk about and things to figure out," Liberty advised wisely, and Manny nodded tearfully.

* * *

"So, Eleanor, what seems to be the problem?" the school nurse asked, when Ellie came out of the bathroom.

"Well as you heard, I've been throwing up constantly, especially right when I wake up in the morning, and I just feel really tired all the time," Ellie replied, sitting in the chair.

The nurse looked at her with questioning eyes, and scribbled some things down on her clipboard.

"Okay, do you have frequent urination? Two, three times a night?" The nurse questioned again.

"Um…yeah, it's like I go to the bathroom, then in no time, I'm back in the bathroom, it's weird," Ellie frowned and nodded.

"Well, it looks all your symptoms point towards pregnancy—fatigue, morning sickness, frequent urination—but to be sure, you might want to go down to the clinic just to be sure. I may be wrong, but all of these symptoms seem pretty sure." The nurse explained, in a brusque tone.

"Okay, um, thanks," Ellie said numbly, and gathered her backpack.

Ellie walked down the empty hallways, her hands on her stomach, and her face blank. Pregnant, how could she be pregnant? Ellie wasn't ready for the responsibility of caring for a child, especially not since she could barely take care of herself. But, the nurse said it wasn't definite, just a possibility.

As she walked down the hallway, she bumped into Manny, and they both fell backwards.

"I'm sorry," Manny said, getting up and brushing herself off.

Manny held her hand out to help Ellie up, and Ellie accepted it. She knew of one thing she could do, if she couldn't figure out what else to do, is talk to Manny. Manny knew about these things and she knew how Ellie could sort out her feelings and decide what to do.

"That's okay," Ellie said, smiling nervously, "um, Manny, do you mind if I talk to you about something, something like really personal?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," Manny frowned slightly, and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Not here. Come with me," Ellie then proceeded to drag Manny into an empty classroom, locking the door.

"Ellie, what's this about?" Manny said, bemusedly.

"Well, a few minutes ago, I went to the nurse because I hadn't been feeling well and she told me that I might be pregnant. So now I don't know what to do. I definitely don't want to have an abortion like you did, but I don't know if I'm ready to have this baby and take care of it myself. Manny what do I do?" Ellie said all of this in one breath, and with every word, Manny's eyes got wider.

After a stunned silence, Manny began slowly, "So you think you're pregnant?"—Ellie nodded her head yes—"You don't want an abortion?"—Once again Ellie nodded—"But you're not sure you're able to take care of this baby on your own?"—for an unprecedented third time, Ellie nodded—"And you want my help?" Ellie nodded again.

"I don't mean to just drop this on you, but I really don't know what to do. You've been in this situation before and I thought you'd know what to do…" Ellie shrugged, ringing her hands.

"Come to the clinic with me," Manny murmured, quietly.

"You'd come with me?" Ellie questioned, amazed that Manny would provided this much support.

"Not only do I want to help you, but I have to take care of the same problem." Manny looked at the floor, expertly avoiding Ellie's eyes.

Ellie's forehead creased in confusion, and she studied the Filipino girl critically. What could she possibly mean by 'take care of the same problem'? Could Manny be…? No! It wasn't possible that after that episode with Craig, she couldn't be stupid enough to take that chance again. But, things were possible and nothing could be ruled out yet.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I might be pregnant too," Manny's eyes filled with tears, and her voice cracked.

"You fucked around again!" Ellie gasped, before thinking.

Ellie's comment hurt Manny severely and whether it was the hormones or just a dam that broke inside of her, Manny started crying. She buried her face in her hands, weeping with shame, pain, and confusion.

"No, Manny, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just shocked that's all…" Ellie corrected herself, rubbing Manny's back soothingly.

"Yeah, right," Manny sobbed, jerking away from Ellie's touch, and standing up. "You just think that I'm a slut, like everyone else does! 'There goes Manny; I wonder whose boyfriend she's going to steal today!'"

"Look, Manny, I'm sorry okay. I was just flashing back year before last, when Ashley found out that Craig had been cheating on her with you, it hurt her a lot. She was my best friend and I felt her pain too. I guess that I never really saw past that in you, and I'm sorry." Ellie looked at Manny sincerely and Manny tried to stem the flow of tears coming from her eyes.

"Yeah, well no one ever thinks that it was his fault I got pregnant or that he cheated on his girlfriend," Manny sniffled, and held her hair down so that her wavy black hair fell in her face.

Not knowing how to react to this very true proclamation, Ellie uncomfortably shifted on her feet and said, "Well, how about we go to the clinic together and both find out. The worst that could happen is a yes."

"Let's go now," Manny announced.

"During school?" Ellie exclaimed, looking around.

"Yes, Nash—don't act like you've never taken a chance before." Manny jumped off the desk, and walked out of the classroom.

Ellie had no choice but to follow the now in control Filipino girl. Manny knew how this could go, and Manny knew what could happen and how to deal. It seemed like from now on, Manny was the ringleader and Ellie was the follower that needed all the help she could get.

* * *

Phew, that was a chapter, eh? Next chapter, you are going to learn a lot more about Tristan Markovitz because I'm sure you're dying to know all the questions Manny asked. How old is he? Where does he live? What kind of person is he? Well, my dears, all of that will be answered in the next chapter, so hold tight! Now, for my loyal reviewers…

* * *

**Reviewers**

**icantstopthinkingofyou**: Thanks! I plan on taking this story for all kinds of twists and turns, don't worry it will keep you interested!

**crashetburn**: To be graphic or not to be graphic? That is the question! I'm not to good with sex scenes, so that was my way of being pure while writing impure thoughts—if that makes sense. But when things get graphic, expect words like that…most times anyways…

**camarelswirl11**: Request granted! You really write short reviews, eh?


End file.
